2070s
The decade as a whole This decade is expected to be called "the twenty-seventies" or the "two thousand seventies", and eventually just "the seventies". Notable predictions and known events 2072 *The full results of the 2000 United States Census will become available for public viewing. 2074 *The Green Wall of China is scheduled to be completed. 2075 *The United Nations estimates that the world population will peak at 9.1 billion. 2076 *Sedna — In 2076, around May 31, the planetoid 90377 Sedna is expected to reach its perihelion, in other words, reach the closest it can get, orbit-wise, to the Sun. It is expected to reach a distance of 76 AU, or 76 times the distance Earth is from the Sun. Sedna has a highly elliptical orbit, thus it is difficult to locate —at its aphelion, it reaches about 942 AU. This date is subject to adjustment as Sedna's orbit is still being refined. Religious references * Bede computed that the world would end in 2076, extrapolating from Biblical references and the year of Jesus' birth Fictional references * The game Forsaken takes place in 2077 * The 4th Edition of Shadowrun takes place in the 2070s. * The Dexter's Laboratory movie, Ego Trip, has some scenes that take place in 2070. * In Judge Dredd (in the comic 2000 AD) 2070 was the year President Robert L. Booth started the Atomic Wars. Booth, last president of the United States, was deposed. The following year the Battle of Armageddon took place, leading to the defeat of Booth's forces. * The events of the anime series Cowboy Bebop take place in 2071. The events of Cowboy Bebop: The Movie takes place during Halloween of that year. * The computer game System Shock begins on November 6 2072, and the computer game Deus Ex: Invisible War also occurs in this year. * The movie Equilibrium takes place in 2072. * The Evil Dexter clone from Dexter's Laboratory as mentioned in the episode "Over Labbing" will destroy Dexter in 2072. * The back-story to Antihero for Hire lists 2075 as the year Canada invaded the United States with an army of genetically modified dinosaurs. * The manga and anime series Planetes takes place in the year 2075. * In Robert A. Heinlein's book The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress, the Lunar Declaration of Independence is sent to Earth on July 4, 2076; much of the book takes place in 2076. * Chou Ninja Tai Inazuma! is set in the year 2076. Its sequel SPARK is set in the following year. * In the computer game Fallout a nuclear world war takes place in 2077. * Screamers is a post-apocalyptic science fiction film released in 1995 and set 83 years later in 2078. * Judge Dredd graduates from the Academy of Law. *The events that set the book Ender's Game into motion take place in 2070. *The events of Fallout take place in 2076, on the tricentinial of the United States of America. *The band Triple Pounder claims to hail from the year 2076. Notes